


One Shots: Hamilton Style (sorry in advance)

by Aliva_123



Series: Hamilton Oneshots [1]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Breakup, F/M, Group chat, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Poor bbs, Romance, Sad, Sick Aaron, Sick Fic, Sickfic, Sickness, Soup, help me, james is judging, john is an asshole, poor ham, sick, worried Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliva_123/pseuds/Aliva_123
Summary: Ok, hi everyone, I’m just trying out some one-shots. I have ideas for longer stories but IDK if anyone will read them. I mostly focus on Jamilton, Hamburr, Hammads ect.ANYWAY, on with my the fics! Feel free to leave requests.chapter 1: sick Aaronchapter 2: lams breakup + pining jamilton
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton/Aaron Burr, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Series: Hamilton Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771912
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Sick Hamburr

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, hi everyone, I’m just trying out some one-shots. I have ideas for longer stories but IDK if anyone will read them. I mostly focus on Jamilton, Hamburr, and generally hanging out. Also, I will not be writing smut or any gay relationships. BEFORE YOU H8 ME PLEASE HEAR ME OUT!!!!! I fully support the lgbtq+ community - anyone out there who’s a part of it, u slay and have 1000x the gust I do - but I am not male or gay. I feel horrible but whenever I try to do that sort of thing it just comes out as trash with hideous stereotypes. I feel bad because I mostly enjoy reading gay fanfics, but I JUST DON’T KNOW OK I SUCK AND IM REALLY SORRY PLEASE DONT HATE ME I FEEL BAD ENOUGH ANYWAY OK *screams* *sobs* yeah I might try some but honestly I just don’t want to offend anyone. I’ll just change the gender of one of the characters in the MAIN COUPLE (ie Jeffmads will be gay, Laurette, etc.)  
> ANYWAY, on with my the fics! Feel free to leave requests.  
> wheel

Group Chat: B)  
TuRtLeSrOuRfRiEnDs: HA FUCK YOU GUYS I JUST GOT A TURTLE  
Alcoholic Workoholic 17-Year-Old: Really? Laf, did you know about this  
I have a ridiculously long name: Yes, I did!0  
I have a ridiculously long name: He convinced me he was responsible  
Alcoholic Workoholic 17-Year-Old: ...  
I have a ridiculously long name: OK HE USED THE PUPPY EYES  
Alcoholic Workoholic 17-Year-Old: HA Laffy taffy the softy  
I have a ridiculously long name: asdfghhhhhh  
I have a ridiculously long name: SAYS THE ONE PINING FOR U  
my pants r hot af: wait, wait, wait, wait, what  
TuRtLeSrOuRfRiEnDs: WhAt  
TuRtLeSrOuRfRiEnDs: herc ur w/ her, reaction?  
my pants r hot af: omg wait he’s right look shes blushing  
my pants r hot af: lafisr8.jpeg  
Alcoholic Workoholic 17-Year-Old: STRICT CONFIDENCE  
Alcoholic Workoholic 17-Year-Old: U ACTUAL TRAITOR  
TuRtLeSrOuRfRiEnDs: OOOOOOOOOOH~  
Alcoholic Workoholic-17-Year Old: stfu Laurens just take care of your turtle  
Burr, Sir: All of you, stop texting. I’m trying to sleep.  
TuRtLeSrOuRfRiEnDs: @ 3? wow, u tell lex to fix her sleep habits  
Alcoholic Workoholic 17-Year-Old: Aaron, r u ok?  
Alcoholic Workoholic 17-Year-Old: omg ur sick rnt u  
Burr, Sir: As a matter of fact, I am  
I have a ridiculously long name: yd u say that 2 her  
Alcoholic Workoholic 17-Year-Old: shut. it. Gilbert. No more secret-spilling  
Burr, Sir: Lafayette, why exactly would you say that?  
my pants r hot af: she’ll tell you herself when she gets there, trust me  
Burr, Sir: ‘Gets there’ ?  
I have a ridiculously long name: trust me, mon ami, shes coming to cure you w/ <3  
Suddenly, there was a knocking sound in the dorm, matching the pounding in Aaron’s head. A few moments later, a soft “Aaron?” was called out from the hallway.  
“The doors open Hamilton.” He replied from his position from the couch in a scratchy voice sore from underuse and whatever goddamn illness he had procured - likely from Maddison, that man was always sick.  
Alex peered into the living room, before spotting his position from the doorway. His face was paler than she had ever seen it, with a sheen of sweat coating his forehead that indicated fever. His eyes were pressed shut in an obvious try to calm what must have been a migraine, curled up in a fetal position and covered only by one blanket.  
She dropped her bag in the entrance, flicking on the lights. While Aaron knew that it was a college-provided room, the lights seemed so bright that stars flickered in and out of his vision. From those stars, he saw Alexandria’s face of horror as she saw his position - which was admittedly pathetic - as she rushed over to him. Her cute - no, not cute, kind - expression, framed by stray dark hair n her golden tan skin. She pressed a cool hand on her face, then on both his cheeks, which felt so damn good against his skin. His head lolled to her hand before he was made aware that she was talking to him.  
“... and you know, that kinda makes me a little bit smothery when people are sick.” She finished before she cocked an amused eyebrow and giggled a little bit - in an extremely mother-effing cute way. “You weren’t listening to me, were you?”  
“Sorry?” He tried to crack a polite smile that turned into more of a sheepish grimace. His poor efforts were immediately rewarded with more laughter that seemed to alleviate some of his pain as she cracked a light-hearted joke.  
“You never did, why apologize now?” This made him chuckle in turn at the pure hypocrisy. “But basically, I was asking what type of soup you’d like. Also, I’m definitely going to smother you, so be prepared.” Hamilton then walked to the kitchen and started boiling water, hiding a flushed face when she realized that crap he’s so cute when he’s vulnerable.  
Aaron whined, reflecting on himself how very childish she was acting when she got up. “Do you have to smother me?”  
“Yep.” She laughed, shaking her head. “Now, what soup? If you don’t answer, then I’ll combine all of them.”  
He winced in disgust. “Nothing with meat. Or anything too heavy.”  
“How about some broth? With some chopped vegetables?”  
“God, I love you so much,” he groaned. That was exactly what he needed; food. Also, a really cute - no, kind person to take care of him. Alex’s dry chuckle caught him off guard, but she hummed a little tune that lulled him into a sweet, light, dreamless sleep.  
Alex stuck her head out from the kitchen; the sight of a little curled up Aaron snoring lightly made her smile. She smiled and finally replied.  
“I love you too. So, so much.”


	2. The Lams Breakup: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren’s cheated. Alex has had enough. Jefferson watches it go down.

Ding-dong. Hamilton goes to answer the door, nodding at James and scowling at me. Laurens slipped his phone into his pocket and pulled her into what wouldhave been a deep kiss had she not moved. She seemed slightly uncomfortable at any contact -not that he noticed, of course, before John started talking. 

“Hey Al.” He greeted sweetly, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Are you alright?”

Shaking her head clear of her thoughts, she beamed back at him. “Uh? Oh I’m fine, babe.” She took her hand off her shoulder and tugged him to her room. He laughed an let her, smiling. 

The door snapping shut snapped me out of whatever stupor I was in. James was eyeing me warily, and I felt blood rush to my cheeks. “What is it?”

He raised an eyebrow in response, leaning back and crossing his arms. I squirmed a little, feeling uncomfortable. “Oh, nothing, just your obvious crush on Hamilton.” He drawled with a smirk.

“Uh, um what?! I don’t like her she’s a loudmouth with horrible opinions, she’s insufferably talkative, she never cleans up the dorm, she’s -“

“Really cute?” He finished, chucking in victory while blood rushes to my face. “Chill, just wait until she breaks up with Laurens. You’ll get your shot then.”

I hummed in agreement, sparing a glance to the door of her bedroom. “Maybe.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She knew Lauren’s was cheating on her. It was all over his face, the way he shrugged and avoided their usual conversation. Still, she might not have noticed if Angelica hadn’t told her.

“You know what we should do?” Alex asked, making eye contact through the mirror. He raised his eye brows in response, looking impassively at her. “We should play 2 truths and a lie.”

His eyes brightened. “For TikTok?”

“Yep! Lemme just -“ she pulled out her phone and propped it on the night table. Lauren’s moved next to her with a fours worth of distance between them. “Ok, let’s go!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James was long gone by the time Lauren’s came out of the room, Alex close behind. With a start, I noticed the her eyes had watered and Lauren’s was furious while apologetic.

Oh no. He did not-

“Really, you can’t be serious. I’m the best thing t-“ 

“Shut the fuck up, you bastard.” She interrupted, her words harshly cutting him off. “You were my best friend, then my boyfriend, and now; you decided to cheat on me?”

“Well, yes but-“

Her face screwed up as she spoke. “You cheated on me with  who? Mariah Reynolds. Correct?”

His face paled and reddened simultaneously. He opened his mouth like a gaping fish but was quickly cut off.

“And it’s  my fault? For what?” She laughed bitterly. “Being ‘not good enough’? Not wanting to go to fast? You disgust me, you fucking asshole. Get out.”

“You can’t talk to me like-“

“Like a scheming, lying, awful son of a bitch? You are one.” At this point Hamilton was screaming. She had scared him so badly that Lauren’s was already out the door. He shouted some insults, which made her visibly whiten, before rubbing off. Alex stopped recording and dashed into her room, slamming the door behind her.

_ God damn it, Laurens. You retard. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comment for a faster part 2!!!!  
> I hope you all like this; it’s quite long.  
> ♥️♥️♥️ Stay safe ♥️♥️♥️


	3. LEFT

I’m sorry, I’m leaving this work!! I just really don’t want to write for fem Alex any more!!! I might continue or rewrite it later, but do not count on it!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me write faster! I welcome feedback.


End file.
